


Thoughts of a Blue Haired Girl

by thatepicdragon



Series: Brown and Blue [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mentions of Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatepicdragon/pseuds/thatepicdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ending of Episode 5 from Chloe's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts of a Blue Haired Girl

**Author's Note:**

> So I was following a bunch of youtuber's playthoughs of this and randomly got this idea after watching Pewdiepie playing the last episode. This will be designed around his choices in the last episode only ( mainly because I don't remember most of the others to a t and haven't played the game myself), so if you haven't watched that yet I suggest it, but it's not required to understand this. Ok anyway on with the story. Hope you enjoy.

Through the eye's of a Blue Haired Girl. 

 

As soon as Max told her everything in front of the lighthouse on the night of the storm Chloe didn't know how to react. She wasn't scared. She wasn't terrified. No, she wasn't either of those things. 

She was absolutely petrified. Chloe couldn't decide if her life was worth the sacrifice of so many others. 

On one had she wanted to live, with Max. She wanted to hold her, show her how much she cared about her. She wanted to be with Max for the rest of her life. She wanted to live so she didn't hurt Max anymore. 

But on her other hand, she knew she wasn't worth it. Rachel Amber was the one that should have been saved, not her. Her mom deserved to live too, with David if she wished to. Frank, deserved to live even after all the shit they went through together, because she knew he truly loved Rachel(even if he was her rival for a time). " Hell." Chloe thought to herself. She even new Warren deserved to live( even if her was her current rival). 

So sense her moral scales lay basically even, she started to speak to Max. 

" It's your choice Max. You can sacrifice me or Arcadia Bay. I won't stop either of your decisions."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max choose Chloe. Max ripped apart the photo and they took shelter together. 

When the storm was finally over they went to California with some of the money she had stashed in her pocket.

Chloe still thought about how much of a fuck up she was quite frequently, and often felt guilt over being chosen over everyone else. She thought about all the past relationships she had. She thought about Rachel. She thought about how much she hurt the people around her. But she knew she had to let it go. She had those thoughts in her mind often, but she was learning to let go., with Max.

She knew those thoughts weighed heavier in Max's mind then her own. She knew Max still thought it was her fault, even if it wasn't. But now they were helping each other up again. Letting go of the past a little bit at a time. Making sure that they each new they would be by each others side from now on, never leaving. They made sure they belonged to each other, in every way possible.

They were learning that all that mattered now, was now, not the past.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so that happened. I probably won't add more chapters but if you won't me to I can try. Anyway hope you enjoyed this, comments and reviews are welcome and encouraged. If anything seems weird let me know please. And last but not least this is my first fic ever so tell me how I did? Maybe, if you feel like it.


End file.
